


Hidden Block Routes

by HiddenCat



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, What has Asagao done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenCat/pseuds/HiddenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the start of each route for the other Hidden Block members starting with Luke first. For now it will only be 'The question' scene for each character, but things may change depending how I feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Block Routes

“Luke” Hana softly announced to Mai.

A loud gasp, which quickly turned to a high pitch scream escape from a beaming Mai who stood eagerly in front of her, clasping her hands to her chest. “I never would have guessed you were into Asagao’s hottest rapper” Mai smirked while wriggling her eyebrows.

A blush shot to Hana’s cheeks as she attempted to convince her best friend that was not her reason for choosing Luke, but before Hana could muster a word in retaliation. Mai hit Hana on the back and practically shoved her towards the door “Well? Go on and get your man!”

Startled Hana looked to Mai. “W-Wait you mean now?!”

“YEEEEAH!” Mai cheered.

As soon as Hana realised what she was about to do, her legs began to feel like jelly and small pink blobs started to fill her vision.

“Wha?” Hana let out in confusion.

“No time to talk, Hana. This is going to be your big day. You’re a main character. Unless you messed up real badly, you’ll definitely get a good answer.” Mai beamed one of her warmest smiles.

‘I’ve messed up a lot though…”mumbled Hana, eyes trailing to the floor.

“Just GO!” Mai encouraged, giving Hana one final push out the door.

Hana tried to contain the blush and growing nerves that wanted to burst from within her as she pondered over where exactly she would find Luke.

* * *

 

Mere feet away from the radio room, Hana felt her heart pound with each following step. The thought of running back to her dorm room grew more and more appealing as she kept imagining the worst possible outcomes that could occur from asking Luke to the flower festival. Hana knew she wasn’t as close to Luke as compared to the guys in the Normal Boots club, and each of her short interactions with him often left her feeling frustrated or embarrassed. However, there was this inexplicable captivating quality that made her want to spend more time with him and often directed her eyes to him.

Finally outside the radio room, the faint murmur of singing could be heard. Hana took a deep breath to slow the rapid beating in her chest. She raised her clenched fist to the door to knock, but stopped realising the sound of her knocks would be muffled by the room’s soundproofing. Instead she gently pushed open the door and quietly let herself in.

Upon entering, the once murmuring sound of singing could now be clearly heard coming from a small recording booth in the back of the room. There, through the large glass window of the booth, standing in front of a fancy-looking microphone was Luke. His whole demeanour was overflowing with passion as he sung, bouncing in time with the music with a huge smile plastered on his face. Just by looking, Hana could see that Luke really loved what he did. Watching him perform live really expressed all the feelings and fun he was having, something that was hard to perceive by just listening to his songs through the radio. Hana couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Standing silently by the door she waited for him to finish recording, not wanting to interrupt him, but also to watch this side of him for a bit longer.

A short while later, Luke’s singing came to an end and his eyes flickered to the door before taking a double take toward a certain pink-haired girl. Hana could see he was visibly surprised, but this initial shock soon turned to a growing smile as he quickly exited the recording booth, walking straight towards her.

“Haaaana! What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?” Luke beamed placing a clenched fist to his chin as if to stop it from falling.

“Have you finally fallen for the Yungtown charm” He chuckled, giving a wink.

“Yeah. W-wait wha um. No! I mean” Hana stammered out, taken aback by what Luke last said. Clearing her throat slightly and taking a deep breath to calm herself a bit. She retried answering his first question again.

“Um… well I was just wondering if you’re taking anyone to the flower festival tomorrow?” She softly professed.

“…” Luke stood there, not uttering a word with his eyes wide.

 _Oh no._ Hana worried. _Does he feel weird that I’m asking him? Am I not close enough to ask him yet?_ Starting to stress, her pulse began to quicken and heat rushed to her already blushed face.

“…What did you just say!?” Luke blurted out, leaning back a slight degree with a hand over his chest and eyes still wide.

Hana still confused about what exactly Luke was thinking, decided to muster up her remaining courage and just go straight to the point.

“I-I want to go to the flower festival with you Luke!” Hana quickly proclaimed in a half-shout, scrunching her hands by her side as if they gave her energy.

“Yoooo! Really?!” Luke grinned, before clearing his throat.

“I mean… I’m cool with that!” Luke stated, obviously trying to play it cool but not hiding it well.

This reaction made Hana softly chuckle and relaxed her to a more comfortable state. Feeling a lot more confident than before, she pulled out her phone and looked to Luke.

“Let’s exchange numbers, so we can organise a good time and place to meet up” Hana said while smiling.

“Yeah, sound good! Luke agreed, smiling back.

Hana felt like she had used all her bravery from within her and decided this was a perfect time to take her leave.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then” Hana winked at him, surprising both Luke and herself as she exited the radio room. Once a few feet away from the room, Hana could hear the somewhat muffled shouts of an excited Luke. _I guess the walls weren’t so soundproof after all._


End file.
